


Day 1

by orphan_account, RougemageNick



Series: Just a RWBY OS full of OCs... [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1. The main characters, Anna, Jay, Nick, and Sasha, arrive off of the airship onto Beacon grounds. The small encounters they have will direct them onto the path that leads them to team-ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION. FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO SEE THE ARTWORK, UNFORTUNATELY, AT THE REQUEST OF OUR ARTIST, IT HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR THE TIME BEING. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF/WHEN WE ARE ABLE TO REPOST THE ART. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

Day 1:

The airship came slowly to a stop. With the altitude change, Nick could feel his prosthetic arm ache....A rare occurrence, but it did happen. He walked from the Airship, and behind him he could hear a boy throwing up in a nearby garbage bin. Probably the same blonde kid from earlier. He walked quickly, excitement at his arrival filling his bones and arm. He walked up to a light pole and gripped it with his HopeBringer arm. He needed the support, because he just still couldn't believe this. How exactly did this happen? How exactly did he manage Beacon Academy? He couldn't really remember...He was just excited. Elated.....So much so that he didn't notice his mechanical arm's grip on the light pole until he heard the metal groan under pressure. He looked over at it. The metal had pretty much completely given away under his grip. He let go, leaving a mark in the metal in the shape of his hand. 'That's interesting,' he thought. But then the pole began to lean, and out of instinct, he dodged away from it, and it came down. He looked over just as a redheaded boy in a long black coat caught it over his head in both hands.....Behind him stood two students, appearing to be siblings. Their faces looked frightened and surprised. Nick looked at the redheaded kid, and it looked like his eyes faded from gold, but he couldn't be sure. The boy who had caught the light post threw it lightly to his side, and it crashed to the ground. He turned to the students and raised his hand in a waving gesture.

"Go on then, you're not dead. You have some place to be, so be there." The kids immediately scuttled off towards the main building. The redhead turned to Nick. He wore glasses, had a face covered in freckles, and his hair was scruffy. Nick frowned at the man's brilliant red hair....He'd always wanted to be ginger...But he was also happy with his own pitch black hair. The man spoke up,

"I expect you'll be explaining that now?" Nick opened his mouth a couple of times, still a little out of it after watching the pole fall.

"Apparently not..." The guy muttered. Nick spoke up to that.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to....The thing....I just kinda....crushed....the thing."

"Eloquently put..." He stated. Nick wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this guys quite apparent sarcasm. "Quite an.....arm, you got there." This time, Nick saw it clearly....His eyes definitely turned gold for a moment or two. Before Nick could speak up, he did, "Interesting prosthetic. Very well adjusted to combat......."

"Oh...thanks..." Nick hesitated. He didn't want to tell how he got this arm. What would he say? He didn't have to say anything.

"I remember about two years ago....Maybe a little more. I read in the paper about a boy who was found in an explosion....Caused by.....odd circumstance. He had lost his left arm. I never found out what happened to that kid." The boy looked him up and down, "Maybe you two met....Since you both lost your left arm......Or....perhaps......" He left off at that. Nick was astounded. He put on his best casual face, attempting to not give it away, but this......This guy didn't look fooled.

"I didn't know about a boy with similar injuries as me....What a coincidence." The man smiled at him.

"I'm Jay. Perhaps we'll be seeing more of eachother. Until we do, do me and everyone else a favor.....Don't touch anything tall with your left hand." He began walking away. Nick considered his words for a moment, then turned to him. "Hey....." Jay stopped and turned slightly to look back.

"I'm Nick...." he said. Jay simply smiled and continued walking, with a very large dufflebag in tow. Nick turned back to the airship for just a moment, then turned and continued towards the main building.

* * *

 

Anna's hesitation was clear as she stood on the very edge of the airship. She looked out, onto the beautiful Beacon Academy. She was still shocked that she was here. She owed Mrs. Snipwick for recommending her, but doubted she'd ever take some kind of favor. She raised her foot to step off, but suddenly was shoved from behind. She fell forward, onto Beacon's ground, and turned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be just standing there....Are you hurt?" A girl with blonde hair, very blonde in sharp contrast to Anna's purple, was extending her hand to help her up. Anna took her hand and stood up, lifted by the girl before her. "I'm Sasha," she said immediately. Anna was surprised, but also quite excited and happy. Was she about to make her first friend? Before even taking her first step on Beacon ground?! That had to be a good sign.

"I'm Anna...Thank you for helping me up."

"I was also the one who knocked you down, remember?"

"Of course I do, but I'm totally over it! You helped me back up and all....So why hold it against you?" Anna felt a little foolish. Why was she speaking so quickly? She wanted to make a friend, not look crazy. Sasha glanced up at Anna's head, where the ears of a cat poked from her hair.

"You're a faunus?" Sasha asked a little surprised. Anna's heart nearly collapsed. Was this person going to be discriminatory towards her too? Was she going to push her away too? It wasn't everybody who did, but it still happened often enough that Anna thought it was commonplace. Even at Signal, she had to fight bullies and teasing and even violence in training sessions almost daily. Was that how this was going to turn out? Sasha immediately noticed Anna's face fall at her question, so she spoke up, "Oh! No! Not that their's anything wrong with that! I don't....I'm not one of those creatures.....You know the ones, don't you? The ones who think that because Faunus are different, that they're.....Somehow lesser beings. I don't think that way. In fact, I really hate the people who do." Anna's face showed relief, so Sasha smiled. They both jumped however, and turned to see a lamp post nearly fall on a couple of new students, but a man in a black coat stopped the thing from crushing him. The man who had caused it to fall looked apologetic, and the black-coated man dropped the pole. Anna and Sasha both picked up there bags from where they had dropped them after hitting eachother. Anna looked at Sasha for a moment.

"Thank you for helping me up.....It's good to know there are nice people in the world..." Anna spoke with sincerity and hope. Sasha replied with a bit more conviction,

"Ya know what? I think I'm going to keep you as my first friend here at Beacon." Anna smiled, a little unsure of that statement, but she quickly disregarded this unease....She had made a friend just like that......This was going to be a good year after all. With that, they began walking toward Beacon Academy's main building together.

* * *

 

Jay walked towards the Beacon front doors. His hands ached slightly from catching a lamp post.....That guy...The guy who had squished the lamp post with his prosthetic....Jay new it had to be him....It had to have been the thief that stole the dust idol. He'd followed the story in the papers until the boy was released. He didn't know what happened after, so perhaps it wasn't.

'Don't operate on incomplete information....' He thought. There was no telling who he was. But one thing was certain....That guy had certainly lied. He couldn't hide it. He'd lied to Jay's face about it not knowing the kid with the same injury. So at this point, the probability was high that it was him. Jay's Dark Voice spoke in his head: 'If I know it's him, let's go kill him already.....It was his fault after all. He stole that idol....'

'Yeah, I think he may have. But look at him now. He's at Beacon Academy.' Jay decided to leave him alone, whether or not it was him. He walked through the main door, where all sorts of student were gathering....Over to the left, they had tables set up to help sign students in, and inform them of what was going on. Jay walked over to the desk, and asked one of the people working behind it for a student handbook, or school rule book. They looked quite surprised at this request, but handed over a handbook that held all of Beacon's rule and workings. "Perfect," Jay muttered. He turned around to the door and watched the man with the prosthetic walk in...He looked around, and for a moment, he looked directly at Jay, but averted his eyes immediately. Jay narrowed his own eyes. 'I can see what you try to hide from me, kid....The more you try to hide it, the easier it is to read.' Jay thought to himself, before going to stand with the group. Over to the right side of the room, there was a girl with white hair yelling at two other girls. One had blackish red hair, the other had long blonde hair. He frowned at that, not even noticing the faunus girl with purple hair until he walked right into her....

He stumbled back a step, but didn't fall, but she fell right over. The blonde haired girl who was walking next to her wasted no time with her anger. She grabbed Jay's coat collar and pulled him up,

"HEY!! What in hell did you do that for, you asshole?!" Jay didn't flinch as she screamed at him, and instead responded calmly

"Calm down, chicky...I didn't do it on purpose. What purpose would that serve anyone?" He took her arm and pressed his thumb into the soft spot on the fore-side of her wrist, and she let go immediately.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded loudly. Jay was slightly annoyed that this one continued to shout. But he ignored her, and instead turned his attention to the faunus girl he knocked over. He reached his hand out, intending to help her up.

"You didn't break anything, right? You're still in one piece?" he asked, waving his hand slightly to indicate an offer of assistance. The girl didn't take it, and instead stood to her feet and began stuttering something Jay could only just understand.

"I...I'm sorry....Who was...No, not you, you didn't do anything! I'm sorry. I'm fine, really...Don't...." He raised his hand motioning her to stop.

"Cease your mumbling....If you're not hurt, and you can still stand, then that ends the matter." The blonde haired girls face looked as though she wouldn't have that though, and grabbed Jay's shoulder as he tried to walk away.

"Hey! Apologize! You clearly should've been watching where you were going! You knocked her over, and whether or not she's alright, you should still apologize! Now do it!" Jay's annoyance began taking hold, he tried to choke it down as he spoke it retort,

"If she would like an apology, I shall give her one. But for now, it appears that the only person with a problem is you. Perhaps I should've been watching where I was going, but it's a very busy hall, filled with lots of people who have no idea where they're going anyway. Who's to say it was me who is at fault? Let me tell you something, chicky, it  **certainly** isn't you. You have no power over me. I'm not beholden to you in any way. Now if you're done shouting at strangers, I'd recommend you return to your previous course, and leave me to mine." Jay turned to the faunus girl, and bowed his head slightly, before walking away. 

* * *

 

Sasha watched as the guy with red hair walked away. She was infuriated that he could be so arrogant. She also wanted to rip his throat out for that thing he did to her wrist....She turned to Anna, who stood a little shaky after the encounter.

"You alright? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"No, I'm fine," Anna assured her.

"Why didn't you demand that he apologize? He walked into you, and you could've gotten hurt. You don't have to deal with things like that..." It was clear Sasha was upset, but Anna wasn't,

"No..Honestly. I'm fine. He was right, it wasn't his fault. We weren't exactly paying attention either. And he offered help, and neither of us was hurt, so it's perfectly fine." Anna spoke so as to reassure Sasha, but her new-found friend didn't look too reassured. She still looked like she'd break that guys legs if she so much as asked."Why are you so worried about it?" Anna asked.

"It's a long story....Let's just say I hate people who pick on others."

"He wasn't picking on me....I know what being picked on is, and that wasn't it....."

"Ok. But.....Did you hear his....Sarcasm? He clearly thought of himself as better than you...... **That's** what pissed me off most about him." Sasha still looked steamed, but Anna didn't know what to say.....It's not like she would hold it against him....After all, isn't that the guy who stopped the light post from crushing two new students? She didn't have any reason to hold it against him either way. Sasha noticed Anna's silence and tried to calm herself down. "Well, it doesn't matter....Let's just find a place to stand until whatever is happening here happens...." They walked over to the middle of the room, Just as Headmaster Ozpin was taking the podium. He gave a brief speech about the limits of knowledge, and how without skill and training, their time at Beacon would be wasted. After this short, almost depressing speech, the students were separated by their year, and taken to different wings. When they arrived in the large open room, and were each given a sleeping bag. They were all told that Initiation was tomorrow morning, and when it was over, they would be sorted into dorm rooms by their teams. There were some questions as to the forming of these teams, but the supervisor didn't answer them. Instead, all the students were told to lay out their sleeping bags and change into any sleeping attire they'd brought. There was going to be no gender separation in the room, so nothing explicit was allowed, but oddly, there was also going to be no supervision. Sasha and Anna doubted they'd need it however....None of these kids would do anything to bad, and risk immediate expulsion from the Academy. 

* * *

 

Nick threw his sleeping bag out in front of himself, and crouched as the thing fell to the ground. He looked around himself in the room. There was a girl, she appeared to be a faunus, setting up her sleeping bag next to a woman with blonde hair. Nick's eyes lingered on the blonde haired woman.....Before continuing to look around the room. He stopped, however, when his eyes came to the person who'd settled their sleeping bag right behind Nick.....It was him.....The red head boy....

'Jay, was it?' Nick thought to himself....He wasn't in the bag, rather sitting cross-legged on it, with a furrowed brow, looking at what seemed to be a small textbook. Nick hadn't yet gotten into his sleeping attire, but Jay had. He appeared to wear long loose green pants, with a loose looking purple shirt. He didn't bother removing his nose from his small text book, and looked to be reading furiously. The front of the book said "Beacon Rules and Protocol Guide." Nick frowned.

"You're actually reading the school handbook? I didn't think anybody did that...." Jay glanced up from the book, then spoke,

"......Are you referring to me?" Jay asked with clear confusion.

"Well yeah....I don't see anyone else reading any Beacon handbooks...So yeah, I'm talking to you." Nick stated, surprised that this sarcastic smartass had hadn't known who he was speaking to.

"Yes. I am reading the school handbook. I'm attempting to learn as much as I can about this school and its inner workings. Is there a problem with that?" Nick frowned again,

"No....Not really. I was just....No one really does that."

"I know. Let me give you some advice. Knowledge makes an advantage."

"Isn't it knowledge is power?"

"Power corrupts. In order for knowledge to not lead to that path, knowledge must be tempered by wisdom. I'd like to think I have at least a touch of wisdom. Therefore, I'll amend the statement....Knowledge isn't power. Instead, knowledge makes an advantage." Nick's head reeled for a moment....'What in hell was this guy saying??' he thought....Jay saw the slight confusion and smiled slyly, "Did I lose you somewhere?" Jay said in an incredibly facetious tone. Nick frowned

"I don't appreciate you insulting my intelligence." Jay's smug smile disappeared, and he reached up and rubbed his forehead...Nick thought he could hear him muttering to himself, but he couldn't make out what he said. Jay looked up.

"You're right...I'm sorry....I didn't mean to sound like such an ass. I don't know you very well, so I have no right to insult you like that. Allow me to retract my previous statement." Nick was taken aback by such a sincere apology. 'What's with this guy....One moment he's acting like he's a god compared to the rest of us, next he's a humble kid....' Nick wasn't sure what to think about this kid....He couldn't read anything in his face....Nick's gut told him that this.....Jay was something not right. His gut.....He simply couldn't tell if Jay was a good or bad human being....Neither registered.....

Suddenly Jay spoke up "So what made it detonate?...." Nick's stomach turned...

"Excuse me?..." Jay didn't look up from the book as he spoke.

"The idol. Two years ago. The explosion that the you were caught in, that took your left arm....At the peer in Vale. What made the thing detonate?" Nick didn't speak....He wasn't sure what to say...

"How did.....How did you know?"

"It wasn't difficult. You disappeared from the media quite well. I have to respect that ability to move in and out of the public eye...Though you probably can't do so nearly as well now, can you...."

"Fuck....You're something, you know that? I'm guessing it's that trick with your eyes? They flash gold behind those glasses every now and then. What do those eyes let you do?" Jay now looked up from his book, beginning to be absorbed in the conversation.

"I believe mine was the first question....Please....You shall answer my question, then I will answer yours in turn."

".........I destroyed it.....The idol."

"So you  **were** the thief...You broke into the Schnee warehouse and swiped it out from under some of their best security. But if you stole it, why destroy it?" Nick smiled,

"Ah ah ah...It was I answer your question, you answer mine. The eyes.....That's how you do it? That's how you.....Take things in?" Jay considered Nick's words, and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, my eyes are my power. It's my Semblance. I see the world in all its complexity. Dust signatures, aura, movement...You name it. I can see it, remember it, and understand it." Nick's eyes grew wide,

"Wow. Me, I use my arm here....You saw it earlier though, didn't you? With your, uh....freaky glow eyes....The Dust canisters in my arm interact with my aura and allow me to use unique-"

"Beam-like attacks...Focused through that special dust crystal on your palm. It's a focal point...That ruby on the hilt of your sword is the same material....You carry it as a spare, don't you." Nick looked a little surprised, but also was felt a tinge of victory,

"Yeah, but that's not my Semblance...." One of Jay's eyes raised in question, and Nick continued, "My Semblance is healing. The only reason I lived through the blast was that I can heal pretty quickly. It's also the reason I was able to get this arm." Nick explained.

"Interesting...That's how you dodged the media so quick, by getting out of the hospital. And the arm itself must be connected right up to your nervous system.....Nerve cluster by nerve cluster....Allowing you to move it as well as you move your real arm." Nick raised his left palm,

"I don't consider this some fake arm....This is the result of a lifetime. This is a reminder of what I want to become." Nick explained.

"Your blade....It's been turned black. Charred that way? You keep it as a reminder of what you were.....Interesting. One's a reminder of the past, the other's a symbol of the future. I respect that. It's good for you." Jay smiled, and then returned to his book.

"Well, you already seem to know a lot about me.....Why don't you tell me something about you? You seem to be.....Well, I'm just not sure what to make of you..." Jay smiled again as he looked back up.

"There's not much to tell, I'm an open book...I was a traveler....I traveled through the Forever Fall....Because of it, I decided to be a Hunter." Nick frowned.....This guy was lying. He could tell that. He most certainly was NOT an open book. His gut was telling him this guy hid as much as he showed.

"It's Huntsman." Nick corrected him.

"Perhaps to you...." Jay said. Then he returned to his textbook. Nick watched him for a few second, still trying to read him.....But something was off. Whatever he was hiding, he did it far too well.....And that disturbed Nick a little bit. But he decided to let it go. He stood and went to change into his sleeping attire. When he returned, Jay had just about finished the book. He watched Jay put it down, and crawl into his sleeping bag. Nick did the same. He had to let this go. He'd need strength for tomorrow morning. Quickly he glanced back over his shoulder, and his eyes found the blonde haired girl, sleeping next to the faunus with purple hair. That was all he did until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Anna woke to Sasha gently shaking her by the shoulder. Anna's eyes opened, and she looked over at Sasha, who was down on her haunches next to her.

"We should go get changed and prepped for the day. It'll make things easier for the both of us...." Anna sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around. A few people were still sleeping, while others still were just waking and standing up. Others were already dressed and armed, waiting by the door. Anna stood, and went to get her things. She and Sasha went over to the changing rooms, and each took a different stall while the prepared themselves. When they were ready, they went back out into the room where everyone slept. In the corner, the man with the prosthetic arm from yesterday was getting up, and the red-head behind him continued sleeping soundly, seemingly completely unaware of what was occurring around him. She and Anna then went down the hall to a long room. This room held rows and rows of lockers, holding everyone's weapons. Anna's locker and Sasha's locker were actually right next to eachothers, this due to the fact that they registered at the same time, and got locker numbers one right after the other. They went to their lockers and quickly typed in their combinations. Anna and Sasha hadn't spoken much all morning, but that wasn't really problematic. Anna imagined that even though Sasha wouldn't say it, she was probably nervous. Anna felt that way too....She wasn't at all sure what they were going to do. Initiation was today, and they had very little information about what would happen. Sasha noticed the redheaded boy walking in. Suddenly he looked alert, and was fully dressed. He walked in their direction, but wasn't looking at them. He intended to pass them, but Sasha recalled her anger from yesterday. As he walked by, she turned, and pushed her shoulder into him as he passed, almost knocking him over. He stood tall for a moment, and turned to look at Sasha and Anna. He kept his eyes on Anna's for a moment, and Anna could swear she began turning red, but luckily he looked away towards Sasha.

"Please don't do that again." He said curtly. Sasha gave him a defiant look.

"Or what? You'll knock me down like you did her?" he turned to Anna again, and this time, she immediately turned red. The guy looked at Anna, and his eyes turned gold for a moment, before he looked back at Sasha.

After a moment's passing, the boy smiled a smug, sarcastic looking grin, turned and bowed his head to Anna again, and walked off. Sasha's eyes widened in fury at this. She felt like she wanted to take her great sword and cut him clean in half.

"Did....Did his eyes turn gold?" Anna muttered to Sasha.

"The only thing I want to think about his eyes is tearing them from his skull...." Sasha said through gritted teeth. She took her large, broad, one edges sword (which she had named Loachsamhail,) from her locker and strapped it to her back. Anna strapped her Felemina Fattale poleaxe to her own back, and they walked from the hall. A few moments later, there was a call on the overhead speaker calling the first year students to Beacon Cliff for Initiation. Anna and Sasha walked down through the building to the path that would lead to Beacon Cliff. Finally, Anna got the courage through her nerves to speak.

"So....teams? I'm not sure how it works exactly....Maybe we'll end up on the same team?"

"That'd be great. You're certainly one of the better options..." Anna smiled.

"I'm really glad I made a friend like you....You're so nice to me, Sasha..." Sasha's face showed a small twang of pain....

"I once had......I once had a friend who was a faunus...We basically spent our lives together, being friends from a very young age.....Her whole family was kind, and she was my best friend......Her name was Skye.....And.....And I lost her. She was innocent.....Her family....was innocent." Anna looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"The White Fang held a protest in town.....People....were attacking them. They didn't do anything. They were just passive. But when the protest ended....People held a grudge. So when my friend's family went out to a shop.....The shop keeper served them, but....then he payed....he payed a local anti-faunus activist group to.....Well. Let's just say they didn't make it home. I lost her....And I've hated people who discriminate ever since....That's why I got a little.....Angry when that guy knocked you over...." Anna was speechless. She wasn't sure what to say or how, her throat felt so dry. Sasha wiped away a tear from her left eye, and smiled "That's why I'm here though. I'm here for Skye. I want to change the way people see the faunus." Anna smiled brightly,

"Wow....That's beautiful. That's why you became my friend? That's a great sentiment...Thank you. Thank you Sasha, for being my friend. I know what you're referring to....When I was at Signal.....I had to deal with....attacks...I had to deal with the worst part about being a faunus....And even before Signal....My family....We.....Well, we took what we had to to survive. Small trips out at night almost every week...It was....difficult, especially after loosing my mother when she was giving birth to me......But....I've gotten used to it. And now I'm here....I'm still a little astounded to be here, but I can't wait to see what the year's going to be like...Making such a great friend so early in the year has to be a good sign." They walked from the door onto the small grass and dirt path that would lead them to Beacon Cliff. As they walked, they saw all sorts of people walking with them....A girl with blackish hair wearing a red cape, accompanied by a blonde man and a woman whose hair was incredibly long, and also blonde. A girl with white hair, a girl with black, and even the redheaded boy in his black overcoat, and the boy with the prosthetic arm....'Here we go,' Anna thought....On to Initiation.


End file.
